Dead Is The New Alive
by Ninja Master
Summary: For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1 Returning to Middleton

Chapter 1 Returning to Middleton

In the woods, a dark silhouette of a shadowy figure is watching a deer. The deer ran from danger. The figure attack the deer before it got away. Veins appears in his face

and his eyes turned red with hunger in them. Fangs bites down on its back. The deer lay dead. Drained of blood. He came into the moonlight. The vampire has blond hair,

wearing a red hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. I returned a few years visiting my home and Zach. A lot has changed since then. Kim went home after school. "Hey Aunt

Jenna." Kim's parents died in a car accident over a bridge into the water. She and her bother are staying with their aunt. "How was school?" "Just fine." She went upstairs to

do home work. Next morning, Ron jumped down from the roof. Landing on his feet onto the ground. I met someone who reminds me of Jocelyn. I have to know her. Kim

and Jim went to Middleton High. Walking down the hall. She talks to Monique. They saw the back of a blond haired guy in the office. He has on a black leather jacket, black

shirt and black jeans. "Who's he?" "Maybe a new student." In an old building. A vampire is hiding from the sun. He is after Emily's crystal. Emily was Monique's ancestor. The

vampire slayer opened the door. He took out a bow gun then fired a wooden stake at him. The vampire got the stake with his hand. "Have to do better than that." The

vampire slay moved in a blur, staking him in his chest. Only a half vampire can be a match for your kind. He said in the vampire's ear. Looking in the school records. "I

don't see any record of a Ron Salvatore." He used compilation on the secretary. "I'm sure it's there." She give me my schedule. "Thanks." I walk out of the office. Both Kim and

Monique saw him leave from the office. Jim walks into the boy's restroom. "I'll be right back Monique." "Alright Kim." Monique looks at Ron. Kim follows Jim to the restroom.

Jim puts eye drops in his eyes. "You're stoned." "No I'm not." I grab Jim's face with my hand. "Jim you are stoned." "Let go my face, Kim." I remove my hand. "This is how you deal

with after mom and dad died?" By doing drugs. "None of your business." "At least I not write in a diary at a cemetery." Jim walks out. Kim leaves and bumps into Ron. "I'm

sorry." "It's alright." "I'm Kim." "I'm Ron nice to meet you." Bonnie sees Kim talking to the new guy at school. She gets jealous of Kim. "Didn't Kim break up with Josh?" "Don't tell me

you're jealous Bonnie." "No," she said back to Monique. In the class room, Mr. Tanner is asking questions. "You think this funny." Said Mr. Tanner getting mad. Later Ron

answers a question about the civil war. "Very good Mr. Salvatore." Ron and Kim looks at each other and she smiles at him. Kim writes in her diary in the cemetery._ Dear_

_diary, I made it through the day. I must have said "I'm fine, thanks," at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks. "How are_

_you?" They really don't want an answer._ The fog is very every were. A crow is on tomb stone. She sees the crow. "Go. Shoo go away." It looks at her with its black eyes.

Then the crow flies away. Kim saw something in the fog. She ran and trips. Skins her knee on the ground. Justin Russo the vampire slayer. Attacks Drakken. Throwing

him into a wall. He jumps at Justin and gets staked. "Vampires never learn. Never attack someone with a stake." The veins on my face goes away and my eyes change

back to normal. Vampires have return to Middleton. Ron helps Kim up. "Thanks." "You're welcome." She sees his ring. "Cool ring." "I have this ring for a very long time. Been in

the family for many years." I saw blood on Kim's nee. I look away. Veins starts appear. Eyes almost turn red. "You should go take care of your nee." Kim looks up from her

knee and sees that he's already gone. At home, Ron writes in his diary. _I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not_

_able to resist her._ In the middle of the road at night. A brown haired guy wearing black cloths, is hit by a car. "We hit someone Darren!" Said his girlfriend. "I'll see if he's

hurt. Call 911." Darren gets out of the car. He checks on the guy who is laying on the road. A hand with a ring on its finger. Grabs Darren's neck and fangs bites down. The

Vampire throws his lifeless body on the hood of the car. She drops her cell phone. "Oh no Darren!" The vampire kills her.


	2. Chapter 2 Vampire Slayer's story

Chapter 2 Vampire Slayer's Story

At Middleton Grill, Vickie hands people their orders. Jim walks up to her. "Hey Vickie." "Hey Jim." " Do you want to do something later?" "Maybe after work." "Alright see

you later." Justin walks inside. He goes to the bar. Sits down and gets a beer. Drinking booze helps with craving for human blood. It's been centuries since I drunk human

blood. Ron is in the woods hunting. He finds a rabbit and drinks its blood. Another vampire slayer walks into Middleton Grill. The same vampire slayer who killed the

vampire from the old building. He takes a sit next to Justin. His name is Toan. He notices Justin's sun ring. What Toan don't know that Justin is also half vampire. "That's

some ring you get there." I look at the guy who just sat down next to me. He must think I'm a full vampire. Not good at all. This guy might even be a vampire slayer.

"Just my luck. Yeah sure I said to him." Got up from my sit and left Middleton Grill. Making sure I wasn't being followed by that guy. Might have to kill him, vampire or

not. Unlock the door and went inside my house. Closing the door behind me. Sometime later, Kim is about to leave. "Aunt Jenna I'm going to meet Monique at Middleton

Grill. "Don't stay out to late." Justin head's towards the living room. There are paintings of my family and me with Juliet on the wall. The paintings bring back painful

memories. On the book case are two wands in glass cases. One is my own wand. The other wand was Alex's. Italy, 1600. Justin and his sister Alex are teaching each other

spells. While their bother Max is learning magic from their dad. The moon glows bright in the star filled sky. Four vampires appear at the side of the house. "It's feeding

time boys." Said David. "Hell yeah!" Yelled Paul. "I almost had it." Sighed Alex. I laugh. "We should head back." David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne jump through the

windows. Broken glass covers the floor. "Teresa take Max and get out of here!" Jerry takes his out his wand. But David moves fast at him. Picking Jerry up by his neck.

Teresa tires to get Max out of the house. The other there stop her from leaving. Paul and Dwayne attacks Teresa. Ripping her neck open, drinking her blood. Marko

knocks Max to the floor. His wand fell out from his hand. Marko snacks his fangs into Max's neck, drinking his blood. David breaks Jerry's neck. Dropping him to the floor.

After David drinks Jerry's blood. He tells them time to go. They jump out the windows and gone in a blur. When we got home. We say mom, dad and Max dead with their

ripped open. Blood drained from their bodies. Tears came down from our eyes. "I can't believe their gone Justin." She cried some more. I give Alex a hug. "The vampires

that did this are going to pay! It's going to be okay." I told Alex. "I'll find them and kill them!" "Don't Justin! The vampires will you!" Cried Alex. Alex and I leave our home

in the country side. I become a vampire slayer to hunt down the damn blood suckers that my family. We moved a lot while still living in Italy. I found the vampires that

killed my family. I use fire magic to kill them. David and the Lost Boys burst into flames. Months later I met Juliet for the 1st time. We both know it was love at 1st sight.

"I'm Justin. This is my sister Alex." "I'm Juliet. Please to meet you both." "I'll you two love birds alone." Said Alex, as she leaves the market place. Later that night, Justin

and Juliet are dancing in a large ballroom. Alex is dancing with Justin's friend Zeke. Zeke was also a vampire slayer like Justin. After the ball, I took Juliet home. "I had a

wonderful time." Said Juliet, then she kicked me. I kissed back. Our lips touching passionately. She takes us to her room. Juliet pushed me on the bed. "Justin I'll love you

forever." "I love you forever to Juliet." She bites my neck, drinking my blood. That's when I found out that Juliet is a vampire. I watch her bite her wrist. Blood drops onto

my lips. "My blood Justin. We can spend eternity together." Juliet put her bloody wrist to my mouth and I drink her blood. The next day, I found Juliet in her garden. The

sun is high above in the sky. How can you be out during the day? She shows him her ring.


	3. Chapter 3 Vampire Brothers Part 1

Chapter 3 Vampire Brothers Part 1

That's when I found out how vampires can go out when the sun is out. By wearing sun rings. Dad never told us about the rings for some reason. Juliet had a friend of hers who was a witch. Made me my own sun ring. Juliet put it in my hand. "We will be together for all eternity." She said and smiled. Few days later I found Juliet staked by my friend Zeke. I tired to bring Juliet back to life after removing the stake. Tossing it to the floor. Alex came into the living room. "I can't let you bring her back Justin! " "Damn it! Alex

don't stop me!" I shouted at her. Tears came down my eyes. "Why Alex? Why? I loved her." "She's a vampire. Have you forgotten vampires killed our family!" I try to use magic next. But Alex points her wand at me. "Sorry Justin." The curse shot from Alex's wand. Hitting me in the chest. I fell hard onto the floor. My wand still in my hand. Justin got up from the floor. "Alex how could you?" I use a spell to disarm Alex. Her wand got knock out from her hand. Zeke came behind me with a sword. "No!" Yelled Alex at

Zeke. He didn't listen to her. His sword went through my back to my heart. I saw the blade covered in my blood with my own eyes. "I'll join you in the after life my beloved Juliet." Then Justin's eyes closed. "Get the hell out of here Zeke or I'll kill you myself!" Said Alex. Zeke drops his bloody sword and rans out the door. As lighting spell just missed him. Burning a hole into the wall. Justin was buried with his wand and sun ring. Which Alex never knew about. The curse made me a half vampire so I could go

out during the day. Next morning, I dig my way out from the ground. I saw the hole in my shirt. "Zeke is going to pay for this!" Thanks to the curse I might have been dust by now. Took out the sun ring out from my pocket. I placed the on my finger. Justin finds Zeke sleeping in his bed. Takes knife to Zeke's neck and cuts it. "This is for Juliet asshole!" Zeke is bleeding to death. The blood was too much for me. I lick the blood off the knife's blade. As my eyes change red and veins appears on my face. My new

fangs come out and start to drink from the neck wound. Ripped open the wound with my teeth. Human blood teats so blood. That was the 1st time I had human blood. Afterwards I look at what I have become. I can't bring myself to say goodbye to Alex. I left a letter saying that I was leaving Italy and don't come looking for me. I found out later on after becoming a vampire. I can no longer use magic. When Alex came looking for me. She was attack by vampires. After killing the vampires. Alex was bleeding badly. I tried to cure her wounds with magic but nothing happened. "Why isn't my magic working?" I hold Alex close to me. She smiles

sadly at me. "Justin, when a magic user is turned by a vampire. They lose their magic to." Tears came down my eyes. "I can't lose you to Alex." Only one way left to save her. I must turn Alex to save her life. I bite down onto my wrist. Blood dropping my wrist onto the ground. "I don't want to live forever Justin. I'm so sorr…" Then Alex died in my arms. "No!" I yelled up to the night sky with tears still coming down my eyes. Sometime later in the Present day. Ron leaves the woods. After leaving the woods. I walk up

to the Gilbert's house. I knock on the front door. Kim opens the door with a smile on her face, seeing me at the door way. "Ron how did you know where I live?" "I ask some people around town." I hand over Kim's diary to her. "Thanks Ron." She takes it happily. "I wondered where my diary was." "Are you going out?" I ask her. "I'll come over another time. I was about to leave. When she called out. "Wait. Don't you want to come in?" Kim invites Ron inside. I walk into her house. They both leave Kim's

house and went to Middleton Grill. Toan leaves just as Ron and Kim enters. Both Ron and Toan like at each other for a moment. "I haven't seen you in awhile." "Same here Toan. Kim this is my best friend Toan." "Hey how's it going?" "Fine." Said Kim. "Nice meeting Kim. See you later Ron." He gets into his car and drives off. "How long have you known each other?" Kim asks me. "Me and Toan go way back. Toan's an old friend." Kim sees her two friends Monique and Bonnie sitting a table. They go to sit down at

the table. Where Monique and Bonnie are sitting at. Josh is playing pool with Donnie Darko. "Are visiting you family here in Middleton? Asked Bonnie. "Yes visiting my uncle Zach." There's going to be a party for the beginning of the school year at The Falls. You should come Ron." While Bonnie says this, she smiles friendly like at me. "I'll be there." The brown haired vampire kills another couple that where camping in the woods. Draining them of blood. The vampire has finally comes to Middleton. Kim gets up

use the restroom. Kim likes to text a lot and talk on the phone. Monique smiles at Ron. She hands Ron, Kim's number to him. "Here's Kim's number. When she touches his hand.


End file.
